Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 12
Appearing in "The Eyes of the Serpent" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Weldrok (William Davies) * Maltresia * Chloe Decker * Mazikeen Antagonists: * Madrasa (First appearance) Other Characters: * Amenadiel * Ella Lopez * Linda Martin * Trixie Espinoza * Dan Espinoza * Dracus Locations: * United States of America ** Los Angeles *** The Lux *** LAPD *** Glamour Synopsis of "The Eyes of the Serpent" Opening in the police station we see Lucifer and Welrok, talking with Trixie about how Chloe is doing, which she replies with fine. On the other-side of the station with, Maltresia talking with Ella- the two commenting on how they saw that coming. The two girls walk out, and ask why they've never introduced each-other. But this conversation is broken up when Chloe enters, saying that Ryan isn't responsible for the killings as he was also hypnotized, but they did get something, as he said that he saw a woman, and looked into his eyes that looked like a serpent. Weldrok hides a shudder, as he pulls Lucifer into a closet saying that there can only be one being who can do all this- one of their old minions, the demon snake Madrasa, which Lucifer knows that she has escaped after Weldrok's revolt. The two leave the station, and head back to Lux, and begin to think of where she could be, as Maltresia enters, saying what's wrong with them, as they say Madrasa is lose. But that name is over-hood by Linda, who enters wanting to talk to Lucifer. Linda overhears heir talk with someone named Madrasa and asks who that is, Weldrok explains- Madrasa, is an elder demon and the first serpent, and naga in all of existence, she represents desire, pride and the power of the mind- this has given her a nigh-omniscience (making her the 3rd smartest being in creation, behind Weldrok and Lucifer), she is a trickster and a master at mind manipulation, and she actually was Lucifer's first therapist, and one of Weldrok's girlfriends. Linda a little annoyed at Lucifer for not saying about her, asks why are you so worried about her, as Weldrok explains, that during the war in Hell, Madrasa joined him instead of Lucifer, and afterwards she was locked up inside Hell, to prevent her from escaping and running a muck. As her mind was so powerful, she could replicate Lucifer's ability to control all matter across creation. They know that she is here on Earth, but they don't know why. This is once again broken, by a man entering and gives the demon and angel a letter, they open it- and find that it is from Madrasa, who is inviting them to her concert at Glamour. A little confused by this, Linda remembers that there is a new superstar with her name- as she shows them a video of the star singing, as she admits she is the biggest celebrity of all time, saying she's: a singer, dancer, actor, fighter and a scientist- which Weldrok cuts of by saying that it's her. The two get inside Lucifer's car, and drive off to the location written on the ticket, arriving in a few minutes after leaving. It was a concert hall showing her name on the tittle, a man comes over asks for their ticket, which they show, and say their in the wrong section- the VIP's section is on the other side, as they drive into the concert, and someone park's their car for them- as they are guided by another. William smells the person, and calls him Dracus, one of Madrasa snake children, and the man reacts to it as if he knew hr'd be recognized. Lucifer whispers to William saying all the workers here are demons, with William saying 'yes'. The two enter a room to find Madrasa in human form trying out a dress, a she gets up and kisses the two (causing them both to back-off), as she admits its so good to see them both again. She sits back down, as they question her on what she's doing hypnotizing people- as Madrasa (saying she had nothing to hide), they had stuff she wanted, an wouldn't give to her, so she made them- but some of them, took her commands the wrong way. She asks the two to sit opposite her, which they comply as William asks what she's doing. She admits that she doesn't want to go back to Hell, as like Lucifer, she's grown board, but here in the omniverse gods are fighting, mortals are creating new things, and even Weldrok is staying here, how could she not resist. She get's up and asks if she could see the city, and in return she'll stop her tricks. The two agree, as they take her to their car. The two show Madrasa into the LAPD, after a tour of the city saying that the police are looking into the murders she caused, she asks to accompany them into the station, which they become suspicious about. Inside the station is investigating, the murders after another set of suicides this time- having reporters inside the room asking for questions. Lucifer scolds Madrasa for causing this, as she walks down to talk to them, the reporters and police surround her realizing who she is, as she simply say's there are no murders- and the whole station simply stops and repeats her. As they walk off and get rid of the evidence, and records of the hypnotic-murders. Maltresia speaks up as she runs to Madrasa hugging her fiercely, as does Madrasa too, as Chloe notices them. Lucifer comes down and introduces them to her, saying that it's a pleasure to meet them all, and that she has to get going, as Lucifer said he'd show her bar. Which Lucifer agree's as her Weldrok, Lucifer leave the station, followed by Maltresia with the Chloe a little confused on what happened. At Lux, the three demons hug saying it's good to have the group being restored to what it once was, as Lucier pours himself a drink, while Linda still a little confused on what is happening inside the room. Linda asks about this power scaling thing Maltresia mentioned as she doesn't completely understand, as she says that Weldrok is smarter and stronger than Maltresia, but she is stronger in some ways. Weldrok explains to Linda power, is based on the idea of how much you can alter creation in a instant, as most angels and demons at full power can alter entire outerverses in an instant, but with Lucifer and him it's different. Weldrok can alter the omniverse in a instant, but not Heaven and Hell at the same time, as he'd have to be inside them, while Lucifer can alter both the omniverse and either Heaven or Hell in a instant, although, with this new power of his he can do both at the same time. But Weldrok, mentions he can create other outerverses and Hell's out of nothing like Michael could do (thanks to him taking some of the Demiurge power), and at full power it is possible for him to create another omniverse, but would have to be done within the confines of creation. But Lucifer is showing signs, that he is inheriting his brothers powers, as he saw him create things out of nothing. But in terms of intelligence, both are nigh-omniscient, but Lucifer is slowly gaining a true level of omniscience. Weldrok explains that with these two is more difficult, as Maltresia is older than Madrasa but is more childish, she created Limbo, and has more control over creation as well as a connection to it, making her nigh-omnipresent, and thus she can manipulate all of the omniverse, but cannot alter Heaven, and can only alter Hell very snally, compared to Weldrok or Lucifer can, but Madrasa is nigh-omniscience, and is considered the 3rd smartest being in existence, and being able to alter nearly the entire omniverse at will, and can preform some alteration to Heaven and Hell, much greater than Maltresia, but not as much as Weldrok or Lucifer. Lucifer but's in saying that they need to be on alert as the 'Council of Hell' is returning, Linda asks about it, with Lucifer replying it was the original ruling body of Hell, when he was King- he ran the council, and these three where the most powerful member, with Weldrok as the head of the table. Lucifer says there will be four more demons to watch out for, who where on the council: Leech, Mehine, Clown and Felhir, all possessing enormous powers to destroy and reshape multiple outerverses, and great intellects, as they pose an enormous threat, to everything. On the other side of Los-Angeles a disease center explodes releasing a deadly toxin filled with a new bacteria, emerging from the smoke a moving sludge of bile and disease walks to the street and takes form, his name is Leech, and he has come to spread death.